The Life of Andromeda Black
by mollyollyoxenfree
Summary: She was always just a little different, but she was still a Black. How exactly she came to be cursed off the family tree and much more lies in this, her life's story. A story of family, friendship, sisterhood, and love. Sorry this sounds cliche, but yeah.
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this is my story of Andromeda's life. I don't know how good it's going to be or exactly where it's going to go, but here's the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Hello, I am Andromeda. I was once known by the name of Black; branded by the high ranking family to whom I was born. Now I am married and I'm known as Andromeda Tonks. For the first part of this story I shall be called by my original name, Andromeda Black.<p>

The early years of my life are years I feel I don't really need to talk about. They are dull and of no use to my story. All I can say is that I was born second eldest out of three girls on a cold day while Bellatrix, my older sister (at the time only about 2) pranced about making mischief, not at all caring that her own baby sister was being born. A few years later nearly the same thing was repeated with my younger sister Narcissa's birth.

My parents were cold and strict, but showed us as much affection as was possible for a Black. They raised us well with many lavish items and fine tutors to make sure that we would someday go off to Hogwarts as the best. We were dressed in the best clothes, went to the best places, and associated with the best people.

* * *

><p><strong>For future reference please excuse me if any of the characters sound ooc to you because this is how I see them. Please review and I will upload more soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Andromeda's Life. Bellatrix goes off to Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: Not J.K., I only wish**

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 a.m. on the first of September. It was my first journey to King's Cross Station and I was absolutely thrilled. Bellatrix was eleven and ready to go off and probably make plenty of trouble at Hogwarts.<p>

"Bellatrix Druella Black!" My mother screamed. Bellatrix was once again "missing" which meant she was probably causing some sort of trouble somewhere. I, age 9 at the time, Narcissa, age 7, and my mother the great Druella Black searched the crowd for my sister.

"Mummy! There she is." Cried little Narcissa pointing to our mum's left.

"Good job Cissa." Mum praised, giving Cissa a pat on the head. I smiled and gave her a small hug as well. We looked over where Narcissa had pointed and found Bellatrix. There she stood; next to a boy probably a year or two older than she was, flirting away. Bellatrix had always been the most outgoing of us three sisters. Narcissa, being the youngest usually did whatever people older than her asked. She was very obedient to Bella and me (which we liked; making her do stupid things, and such). I was always a bit different. Yes I did as I was told, and yes I upheld the name of Black, but everyone could see that I was slightly off. Of course, they said it was just my age and that I would grow out of it.

"Bellatrix come here at once!" Mum shrieked with her eyes narrowing. Bella glared at our mother, gave one last look at the boy and came back over to us. When she got there, mother threw a fit. "Bellatrix, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off? That boy will be of no use to you, so you shouldn't dwell on him. You should already be on the train anyway."

Bella rolled her eyes and smirked; then looked over at Narcissa and me to see our response. Of course we were both giggling because we always found Bellatrix's little rebellions funny.

"But _Mum_! There's still fifteen minutes 'til the train leaves. It's too _early_ to get on." Bella pouted, her dark gray eyes glaring and her lips pursed. The deep blue eyes of our mother stared back at Bellatrix with the exact same cold look.

"It's better to be early than late Bellatrix. Now get on the train at once." Mum snapped back. With that Cissa and I watched as our older sister turned on her heel and stamped off toward the train; her long, curly, black hair bouncing with each step and her cloak flying behind her. When she reached the train she turned, gave a half smile to Cissa and me, one last glare at our mother, and then boarded the train.

At precisely 11:00 we watched the large red train known as the Hogwarts Express leave the station taking my older sister and many other students off to Hogwarts. I turned to Narcissa.

"Cissy, can you believe that will be us in a few years?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you get to go before I do. I'll be all alone for two years." My little sister sighed.

"I know. Don't worry though; I'll owl you every day. I promise Cissa."

"Okay Dromeda."

We turned to our mother because the last of the train had just disappeared into the distance and we were ready to leave. When we looked up at mum we saw something that neither of us had ever seen before. In fact, probably no one had seen it before. To our surprise, our mother was actually crying over Bella's leaving. She was actually sad to see her eldest daughter off to school. It wasn't that our mother was an entirely cruel woman; she just had very little patience with Bellatrix. It was strange to see her crying over the daughter she was usually yelling at to behave. I could see her crying over Cissy, or maybe even me, but not Bella. She and Mum hadn't had a great mother-daughter relationship since we were all really little. Nevertheless, our mum _was_ crying over our sister, so Cissa and I just watched in amazement

After the short moment; Mum snapped back to her normal sate and escorted us out of the station; exclaiming that we would miss our afternoon tutors if we stood around all day. We left to our large stately home; that much to our parents' dismay was second best to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the true house of Black. It belonged to Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga. Our uncle and aunt had two small sons as well. I wasn't sure if I liked them seeing as they were just toddlers. Although, Cissa and I did like to play with them when we visited. Bellatrix on the other hand; tried to tease and torture them. Which to her _was_ playing, but of course she always got in trouble for it.

When we were home, we sat down to a delicious lunch prepared by our house elves; and then did our afternoon lessons. Life was still very normal for my sisters and me, but of course things did change. You can always count on things to change. No matter what; change is always peeking its head into your life just waiting for a time to ambush you.

**So that's that. Like I said, don't tell me I write them ooc because this is how I see them. Please review because reviews are the best!:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Andromeda is now going to Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer:I am not Jo Rowling obviously**

* * *

><p>After two long years at home with just Narcissa and my parents, it was finally my turn to go to Hogwarts. Once again Bellatrix had gone off somewhere. By then though, Mum had given up on Bella listening.<p>

"Andromeda do your best, and make us proud." Mum said; smiling proudly.

"Yes Mum, I will." I replied obediently.

"If you're not wearing silver and green the next time I see you, we won't hesitate to disown you." Mum stated her smile replaced with a dark expression.

"Yes Mum."

"Say good bye to Cissa and go find Bellatrix." I turned to Narcissa, her face was tear stained.

"B-bye D-dromeda!" She cried while hugging me as tightly as she could. I kissed the top of her small blonde head and took her face into my hands so that she would look up at me.

"It'll be alright Cissy." I told her.

"How? I'm going to be all alone." She sobbed on. Her little blue eyes were filled with tears. I had never seen Narcissa act that way before. She had thrown tantrums and she cried when didn't get her way. She bawled and bawled whenever Mum had read us an especially sad story book, but she never ever sobbed so much.

"You won't be all alone. You'll have mummy and daddy, Sirius and Regulus, and well…um I guess you'll have the house elves. Cissy I promise that I'll owl you every week."

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes of course, don't you remember how Bella always owled us?" I asked. You could probably say many things about my sister Bellatrix, but one thing you couldn't say was that she didn't care about her sisters. Bella could be bossy, rude, too straight forward about things, and downright mean, but she still loved Cissa and I. We still loved her too.

"Yeah, I do. Bye Andromeda." She replied. Then she gave me another hug.

"Bye Cissy. See you at Christmas." I broke the hug and turned to my mum. "Bye Mum."

"Good bye Andromeda. Please watch your sister." With that she gave me a kiss on the head and sent me off to find Bellatrix.

I looked left and then right for my sister. She seemed to have disappeared. Finally with just about five minutes until the train left I found her. She was once again, flirting with some boy.

"Bella we have to go. There's only five minutes 'til the train leaves." I told her. She looked over at me then at the boy.

"Alright. Bye Billy. Come on Dromeda." We boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I know my chapters are all quite short, and I don't know why they always end up that way, but they are. So, sorry for writing really short chapters...? Well, please review this! I won't post much more any time soon because I'll be on vacation. Would be lovely to see lot's of reviews when I come back.:D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Well now Andromeda and Bellatrix are on their way to Hogwarts. Let's see what happends.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Jo Rowling, but I noticed that some authors don't have disclaimers on every chapter, so from now on I'm not going to put a disclaimer because it's not like all of a sudden I'm going to turn into the author of Harry Potter:)**

* * *

><p>We managed to find a completely empty compartment that Bellatrix easily made herself at home in. She sprawled across the seat, rested her head on her hands, and closed her eyes. I on the other hand sat stiff in my spot. I was scared that I might make a horrible student or something. What if I wasn't in Slytherin? What would my parents say? What would they <em>do<em>? Would they really disown an eleven year old girl? Maybe they would just pull me out of Hogwarts and have me taught from home. That made me feel a little better, but it still wasn't a good thing.

While wrapped up in thought, I didn't see a group of students standing outside of the compartment. Then I heard a knock which snapped me out of thought. I looked up to see three students that were a little older than I. By the looks of their robes they were in Slytherin. I thought they were probably Bella's friends, so I woke her up. Startled, she wacked me in the face before realizing who I was.

"Oops, sorry Dromeda." She said while she opened the door to her friends. They all clambered in and it became a bit crowded. "Hey guys." She said casually.

"Hey Bellatrix who's that?" asked some unknown girl pointing towards me. I could understand why they didn't know I was Bella's sister. Though we both had gray eyes. Upturned aristocratic noses, similarly structured faces, and were both rather tall we didn't look much alike otherwise. Bellatrix was very curvy and developed, her face was beautiful, and she had a head of long and pretty black curls.

I, on the other hand was as straight as a stick and very flat chested. My face was nice enough looking, though it was just cute little kid looking; not beautiful like Bella's. My hair was a long wavy brown. It was also okay, but second to Bellatrix. I was two years younger than her, so of course I couldn't hope to be as pretty at eleven as she was at thirteen, I figured I would be as pretty as Bella when I was her age. Bella had always been very beautiful, so I wasn't sure.

Narcissa on the other hand, I knew for certain would be drop dead gorgeous by my age and even more so by Bella's. She was already an extremely pretty child.

"Everyone. This is my sister Andromeda. _She's_ a first year." Bellatrix announced as if I were the newest broom or something.

"Oh yeah…I remember you talking about her. So Andromeda, you wanna be in Slytherin right?" One of the boys asked me.

"Yes." I answered shyly. The answer seemed to satisfy them all. After that no one paid attention to me.

"So Bellatrix, I know it's your sister's first year and stuff…but do you wanna come over to our compartment?" The other boy asked. Bella looked over at me then back at her friends. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Yeah sure." She replied to her friends. Then to me she said, "You're eleven after all. I think you can take care of yourself. Besides you can make some friends. Just make sure they're purebloods." With that she swept out the door with her three friends trailing behind her as if she were their leader. I didn't really mind that Bella left. In fact it was kind of good in a way. I could do whatever I wanted all by myself.

For a while I just sat alone in the compartment thinking more and more about Hogwarts. I thought of all the things Bellatrix had told me about it and wondered which were true and which were not. I was pretty sure that the headmaster didn't really parade around the school in women's' undergarments once a year, but I wasn't positive whether or not there was really a giant squid in the lake. I knew for sure that the Hogwarts sorting was not as scary as it would seem because Mum and Dad said so as well as Bella. None of them would actually tell me how it worked though. I just hoped it wasn't some big test.

Suddenly there was a little tap at the door. I looked and saw a girl with two wavy golden blonde colored pig tails and a face full of freckles. She looked quite sad, so I quickly let her in.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sat down where Bellatrix has been before.

"I'm fine. I was just tired of the boys in my compartment teasing me because I have freckles." She replied, smiling as a thank you.

"Well, I promise I won't tease you. You look perfectly fine." I looked her over again and noticed that she had warm brown eyes, and was about average height. Yes, she did have freckles, but that didn't bother me at all. I liked her hair the most. It was blonde, but it was unlike Narcissa's blonde. Cissy had pail straight blonde, whereas this girl had golden waves.

"Thanks." She said. "By the way what's your name?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Andromeda. Andromeda Black. This is my first year." I explained to her.

"Mine too! My names Ella. Ella Jensen. So do you want to be friends?"

"Of course, but um what blood are you?" I asked.

"I'm pureblooded. Why?" She gave me a confused look.

"My sister says I'm supposed to ask." I stated. She didn't ask anything else about it. WE just continued talking the rest of the way to Hogwarts. We were both happy at making a friend.

"So what house do you want to be in?" I asked Ella.

"Oh well, I think maybe Hufflepuff. My mum was a Hufflepuff. My Dad was a Gryffindor though, so maybe I'll be one. Ravenclaw sounds nice too."

"But not Slytherin?" I asked. Ella laughed a little.

"No. I would never want to be in Slytherin." She stated casually. "What house do you want to be in?" She asked me.

"Slytherin." I said. "Everyone in my family has been a Slytherin. My mum said they would disown me if I wasn't."

"That's not fair. My mum and dad said that they would be proud no matter what house I'm in." Ella told me. For the first time I had doubts about being in Slytherin. _Maybe I could be in a different house with Ella. We could be best friends, and have the same dormitory, and have beds next to each other…and… and…That would never happen. Bella would never let it happen. She would never allow me to make friends with people that weren't Slytherins. I would never allow myself to not be in Slytherin. It's my duty to my family._ I've got to be a Slytherin. I thought to myself.

About an hour later, after more talk and some sweets; we arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I couldn't believe that I was finally there, the place I had been waiting and training to go to for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>So Andromeda made a friend, but will they be able to stay friends? Review to find out! I'll post the next chapter very soo<strong>**n. Really please review though.:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Back again! With not much to do, I've got time to write and update quickly right now. Here Andromeda is actually at Hogwarts. Please excuse me if Hagrid sounds wrong. Writing his and Fleur's dialog are kind of hard to me, since they talk differently. **

**Excited for the last movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. I'm going to the midnight showing dressed as Tonks. I'm going to cry so much!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the train stopped, I knew we were at Hogwarts. Butterflies flew around my stomach as I got off the train and followed the other first years to a very large man.<p>

"All firs' year over 'ere!" He called. "Don' be shy." Ella stood next to me looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure he's not going to hurt you. He's the grounds keeper. I think my sister said his name was Hagrid." I told her. A boy next to us laughed.

"Yeah, my brother said he's nothing but a big oaf."

Ella looked at him with disdain, but I ignored him. I was used to such remarks towards half breeds like Hagrid.

Once he had everyone's attention Hagrid began talking to us.

"Alrigh' everyone. I'm Hagrid, jus' follow me. We're gonna be takin' boats across the Black Lake." We followed him to the lake then we all got into boats. Ella and I got into a boat together followed by two boys. One had fair hair and one had dark. Both boys were talking excitedly about being sorted into their houses.

"I hope I'll be in Ravenclaw. All of my family has been in Ravenclaw." The boy with darker hair stated proudly.

"I don't know what house I want to be in. Since my family is all muggles none of them have been to Hogwarts." The lighter haired boy told his friend." What about you two?" He asked of Ella and me. I had been steadily gazing at him while they were talking because there was something interesting about him. I turned away when he addressed me.

"I want to in any whatever house will take me!" Ella replied happily.

"What about you?" The boy asked me. I turned back around to face him and the others.

"Sorry, I don't talk to your sort." I told him. The boy looked confused. "My family doesn't allow me to speak to mudbloods." I stated. The dark haired boy and Ella gasped.

"What?" I questioned, looking around me to see if something was wrong.

"Mudblood isn't a nice word Andromeda. It's rude to just call a muggleborn that." Ella told me.

"Oh. Well everyone in my family calls them that. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. What's your name anyway?" The dark haired boy sneered. I was rather hurt boy his meanness. I honestly hadn't known that it was bad to say mudblood.

"Andromeda Black." I told him. His face turned even more sour.

"Oh that figures. No wonder you're so rude. The Blacks are the most vile, pureblooded family in this century. Ted if I were you I wouldn't talk to her. You either…what's your name"

"It's Ella, but I thought Andromeda was my friend. She just didn't know. It was an accident." Ella told him sounding very upset. I looked away from them; up at Hogwarts castle a we neared it. We all sat in silence until the boat finally stopped. All of us first years got out and followed Hagrid again. He lead us to the entrance hall, where he told us to wait for some professor to come. While we waited everyone began talking. Chatter about how we were sorted circulated, but I paid no attention. My thoughts were only the things my boat mates had said. _Are they right or is my family right?_ I wondered.

"Andromeda? Are we friends?" Ella asked me. I had just noticed her standing next to me, and wanted to say yes, but I knew really we couldn't be. I really did want to be friends, but I was to be in Slytherin, and Slytherins were only friends with other Slytherins.

"I don't know. Probably not because we'll be in different houses. "I told her honestly.

"See, I told you Ella. The Blacks don't care about anyone, but themselves." The dark haired boy stated. Anger boiled within me at him accusing me and my family. I turned around with my wand in hand and pointed it at him.

"You don't know anything!" I cried. "You don't know how hard it is to be a Black. To keep a perfect image. To only be able to do certain things, go certain places, or talk to certain people. To know your whole life that your parents have already chosen you're going to marry." Tears were streaming down my face. Everyone stopped talking to look at me. "You just don't know!" I finally cried. I hid my face in my hands. I knew everyone's eyes were on me.

Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head up and turned around to face a kind looking woman. She held out her hand and I took it. She lead me up the large staircase that I assumed went to all the classrooms and such. The woman, who I thought must be a professor pulled me into the first classroom she saw and had me sit down.

"Hello Miss Black. I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry, but I didn't see what happened to you. I only came in to see you were crying. May I ask what happened?"

"W-well, on the boat across the lake I called a boy a mudblood. I didn't know it was a mean word. The kids in our boat told me though. After that I didn't talk to them because one of them said that they shouldn't talk to me because I'm a Black. Then when we got to the entrance hall Ella, a girl I think is sort of my friend asked me if we were friends. I told her probably not because I'll be in Slytherin. I didn't mean to make her so sad. I want to be her friend, but it goes against my family, and I never go against my family. "I said.

I usually wasn't so open about things. My family always taught me to keep calm and poise, and to not show what you were feeling. I couldn't help telling Professor McGonagall everything though.

"Then the same boy who said not to talk to me on the boat said that he knew I would say I couldn't be Ella's friend because all Blacks are selfish. I got really angry, and mad, and confused. So I started yelling at him, telling him how he doesn't know anything about me or my family. I told him it's hard to be a Black; to always live up to standards of what all Blacks do. I was so upset I was crying. I _hate_ crying in front of people!" I told her. She gave me a kind smile as I looked up at her.

"It's alright Miss Black. You can still be friends with Miss Jensen, and that boy had no right to say what he said. I'm sure he's sorry." She stated. _I'm sure he isn't!_ I thought, but I said nothing. "Why don't we go back down and join the other children."

I nodded to her in agreement, though I was still very upset. I was also confused, I remembered Bella telling me that Professor McGonagall didn't like Slytherins, or almost Slytherins in my case. Nevertheless the woman in front of me held out her hand to me, and lead me back down to the entrance hall. While walking down the stairs I wondered what the others were thinking or saying. They were probably saying that I was the weakest, most pathetic Black ever.

When we got back down everyone who had been talking fell silent. I stood at the back of the group while Professor McGonagall charged to the front. She was a tall skinny woman that looked to be about 40, with slightly graying dark hair that was in a neat bun at the top of her head. She looked strict, but her smile showed that she could also be nice.

"Hello students, I'm Professor McGonagall. Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you shall follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. You may be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Now follow me." She said, while pushing open the large doors that lead to the Great Hall.

We all followed her staring, amazed at everything around us. Four long tables stood in a row; one for each house. Each was filled with students second through seventh year, with just enough room at the ends for first years to sit when they were sorted. In the front was a single lengthy table for the professors to sit at. One seat was empty where Professor McGonagall would sit. Above us, many candles glowed, floating with nothing but magic keeping them there. Then, there was the ceiling; which didn't look like the ceiling, but the sky. I knew it was an enchantment, but it still seemed amazing.

We first years stood in a line at the front while Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with an old tattered hat sitting upon it. Then the headmaster stood up. He had a long white beard, twinkling blue eye, and he wore a smile.

"Hello I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I welcome all of you back for another year of learning, and I also welcome our new first years to their first of many enjoyable years. I want to remind you that no students are allowed into the Dark Forest and that only students second year and up are allowed to join the Quidditch teams. Now let the sorting begin." He said while taking his seat.

We all stood waiting, and wondering what would happen next. Suddenly we heard someone begin to sing. We realized that it was the old hat. It sang a song about the four houses. It said it was the sorting hat.

* * *

><p><strong>And who will be sorted where? You will see soon. I'll be on vacation again soon, so if I don't update, that's why. That is, if anyone cares. As far as I can tell, the only people who read this are my friends. Either way pretty please review! Also, I apologize to anyone who happens to read this and I just don't know it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**So here is Andromeda's sorting, and her making new friends. Hope you liked it. The end wasn't what I wanted it to be, but it'll do. Working on ideas for a collab channel with a few of my friends including mooooomo and** **slytheringrl5****7****3** **called black family five, and I'm Andromeda, so yay!**

**Also anybody nonrecognizable in this is some random person that I gave a name, and is an oc. The guy named Avery isn't like Snapes friend from school, but his brother or something.**

* * *

><p>After the sorting hat finished its song; Professor McGonagall stepped forward, and pulled out a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, come forward." She said to us.<p>

"Avery, Edmund" she called.

A boy stepped up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "Slytherin!" It shouted. The boy jumped off the stool and ran to the Slytherin table. The older Slytherin students greeted him with hoots and cheers.

As a few more students went up, I stood quaking in fear. Soon it would be my turn. Suddenly I heard McGonagall shout, "Black, Andromeda." I nervously made my way to the stool and sat down. I felt the Sorting Hat fall onto my head.

"Ah, another Black." It said to me, "Where should we put you? You've a fair mind, would be good in Ravenclaw. Though, there is loyalty in you as well…a Hufflepuff trait. But, definite bravery…maybe Gryffindor…"

"Please put me in Slytherin. _Please!_" I begged the hat.

"But you could do so well in another house." It stated.

"Please!" I begged again. I couldn't let the silly hat put me in a different house. I _wouldn'_t let it put me in another house. My whole _family_ was Slytherin, my _sister_ was in Slytherin, I was _going_ to be in Slytherin no matter what the hat seemed to think was best.

It seemed to stop and think a moment. Then it said, "Well you _are_ a Black." Then, to everyone it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Enormous cheers came from the Slytherin table, especially from Bella. I quickly went to the table and took my seat. The sorting continued.

Several students were sorted, including some who were Slytherins that I of course cheered for. It wasn't until McGonagall called for, "Jensen, Ella" that I recognized someone. She walked up with a wavering smile. I could tell that she was nervous, yet trying to hide it.

I watched as she hopped onto the stool, and the hat was placed on her golden blonde head. The hat thought for second before exclaiming, "Hufflepuff!" Ella hopped off the stool, and happily went to the Hufflepuff table. She was greeted with warm smiles and cheers from her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Several more students went up until I recognized one. "Lestrange, Rabastan." McGonagall called. The boy who had called Hagrid an oaf stepped forward. He was immediately sorted into Slytherin and took a seat next to me.

More students were sorted, but I didn't really notice who any of them were. I just watched, and clapped when everyone else at my table clapped, meaning that someone else had become a Slytherin. I figured that I would meet them later, so I paid little attention to them then. None of the students looked familiar to me anyways.

That is, until McGonagall called for, "Tonks, Theodore" When I looked to see who that was, I found that it was the light haired boy that I had called a mudblood. He, like most everyone before him, slowly and nervously walked up and sat down. The Sorting Hat sat on his head and thought before shouting, "Hufflepuff!" He walked to his respective table and sat down next to Ella.

After Theodore, or Ted as I had heard him called, was the dark haired boy who made fun of me. I found that his name was Michael Smith. He went up and was sorted into Ravenclaw, just as he had said he wanted.

There were just a few a more kids left and I completely stopped paying attention because I was tired and bored. Bellatrix was telling her friends jokes, and my fellow first year Slytherins were saying how happy they were to be in our house. I half-listened to all of them waiting for the sorting to end.

Finally I saw that there were only two more people left. Two girls, that I could easily tell were twins. They were the same height, they had the same sister faces, with the same brown eyes, and both had brown hair. Though, one had curly hair and one had straight.

"York, Anastasia." McGonagall called.

The twin with straight hair came forward and sat down. The Sorting Hat fell onto head. "Hufflepuff!" It shouted. She quickly scurried to her table, without even looking back to her sister.

Next, and last came, "York, Natalia." Unlike her sister, Natalia walked up almost proudly and readily. There wasn't a hint of nervousness in her. She sat on the stool, and let the hat fall onto her head. The hat didn't need much time before it cried, "Slytherin!" She hopped off the stool and ran to our table sitting across from me.

We listened to the headmaster make a few final announcements before a huge feast appeared in front of us. We all happily got to talking and eating. I told Bellatrix about how I called a kid a mudblood. I left out the part about how I sort of felt bad about it though. Bella introduced me to her friends from the train as well.

First, she pointed to the girl sitting next to her. "This is Roslynn Flint. Her younger brother is Cissy's age." I looked at Roslynn, and she smiled at me. I smiled back politely, taking in her appearance. Roslynn was a tall girl; with pale skin, dirty blonde hair that curled at the ends, and a nose that was slightly too large for the face that it belonged to. _It practically looks like someone used the engorgio charm on it._ I thought to myself.

It reminded me of the time when Bellatrix used the engorgio charm on Regulus' head. Aunty Walburga had screamed at her for half an hour. Then when Mum found out she screamed at Aunty Walburga. The whole time poor little Regulus still had a giant head because amidst all the yelling nobody had bothered to change his head back to normal. Cissa and I didn't know spells, so we couldn't help him. It was altogether a funny sight.

Outwardly I smiled, and everyone thought it was just because I was happy to be in Slytherin. After that, Bella pointed to the boy who sat across from Roslynn. "This is Alexander Bulstrode. You can call him Alex though. Only teachers call him Alexander. And, if you're Miss Roslynn over here-"Bella smirked and pointed to her friend."-you can get away with calling him Ali." Bellatrix and her friends all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well that's a perk of being his girlfriend." Roslynn giggled. I laughed too because I just felt as though I was supposed to.

"That's the spirit Dromeda. See guys, she fits right in." Bella cackled almost maniacally.

After all the laughter subsided from our small group (which also included some of the other first years as well) Bella pointed to the boy across from her. "This, my dear sister in Rodolphus Lestrange." Lestrange? _That name sounds very familiar._ I thought. _That's the boy Bellatrix is going to marry someday. Wait, I heard Lestrange somewhere else too. That boy who called Hagrid an oaf. Oh yeah, they're the Lestrange brothers._ After thinking, I looked up. Rodolphus was very handsome, and definitely well groomed. Bellatrix was lucky for that. I looked next to me at Rabastan. He looked the same. Much to my dismay, I was not marrying him though. I was to marry the boy name Edmund Avery, who was talking to someone else at that moment. He wasn't horrid looking, but nowhere near as nice as the Lestranges.

Looking around at all the boys, I realized I had never really gotten a look at Roslynn's boyfriend Alexander. Looking over at him, I could see that Roslynn was also lucky.

"I hope that you and my brother will become good friends." Rodolpus stated nodding his head toward Rabastan.

"Don't worry brother; I'm sure we'll get along quite well." Rabastan smoothly replied.

"Yes Dromeda, I believe you two will be great friends." Bellatrix told me.

"Why do you keep calling her Dromeda?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Cause I can, that's why." My sister responded, giving him the death glare.

"Well I think it sounds weird. I think we should call her Andy."

"No way, that a boy's name!" Bella shot back.

"Whatever." Alex retorted. _How dare you talk to my sister like that?_ I thought. I realized that I was giving him the death glare too. Suddenly Roslynn intervened.

"Ali, leave them alone!" She said scowling, and then giving him a kick under the table.

"Fine then." He muttered. Bella gave a satisfied smile and I gave one to. There was no way that I was going to be called 'Andy' and _no one_, and I mean _no one_ could call me Dromeda besides Bella and Cissa.

Soon after that the feast ended, and the prefects led us to our dormitories. As we left the Great Hall. I caught a glimpse of Ella and I think I saw her give me a small smile before turning away.

We walked down a lot of stairs until we were down hear the dungeons. We went and stood in front of a wall and one of the prefects said the password, which was 'gillyweed'. The wall opened, and we went into our common room. The room was nicely decorated in all silver and green. The chairs and couches, the tables the wall hangings, and everything else were our house colors.

Though I had had a moment of doubting my place in Slytherin I knew that it was the place for me really and truly. I even felt a bit of pride at being who I was, when we first year girls followed the prefects to our room, and the other members of the house pointed at me saying that I was important because I was a Black.

To get to our room, we followed an older girl who was a prefect down a short hallway and up a staircase. The older girl pushed up a door clearly marked" First Year Girls" and led us inside. The room was very elegant looking with a large green carper, windows that were obviously charmed to show the outside seeing as we were underground, and 5 nice large four poster beds with Slytherin green curtains hangings around them. We all just stood there thinking Wow! I'm really at Hogwarts and this is my room! The older girl quickly said, "Alright pick your beds, get unpacked a bit, get acquainted, then you can just go to bed. You'll get your class schedules tomorrow morning in the Great Hall at breakfast. My name is Liza, just come ask me if you need any help with anything."

With that, she left. Most likely she went to go unpack her own things and see the girls she had known and roomed with since she was our age. We five girls did not know each other at all, so we just stood a moment staring at each other. Then the girl named Natalia York turned to me, "So you're really a Black?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. That sparked a whole discussion and they all asked me questions as we unpacked. Along with that, we introduced ourselves and talked about what lessons would be like.

"I'm Ember." Said another one of my roommates. "So Andromeda what's it like being a Black?" she asked. I blushed a bit because I didn't really know how to explain it. They had all probably heard my outburst earlier.

"Well it's tough sometimes because all Blacks must live up to many, many standards. It is also very great to be a Black. We get the best of everything and never less." I replied using the poise in conversation that my mother had always taught me to have.

By the time we were in our night clothes and in our beds, I had learned many things about my fellow first year Slytherin girls. First of all as I said there were five of us. There was me of course.

Then there was Natalia York who liked to go by Talia. She had dark brown eyes, curly brown hair, and often argued with her sister, Anastasia who had the almost exact same appearance since they were twins.

There was Ember Crabbe, who is possibly the funniest girl (who wasn't Bella) that I ever met. She had light red-brown hair that she likes to wear in two braids and big blue eyes.

There was Listina Greengrass, who had brought a huge bag of sweets in her trunk from home. She had short blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

Last there was Callista Parkinson, who had had super long dark hair, blue-green eyes, and a secret diary that she wouldn't let us read.

Going to bed I thought_, being a Slytherin isn't that bad. Everyone thinks I'm cool and I already have friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's a Slytherin OMG!Not really that surprising, but yeah. Thanks to for name ideas <span>slytheringrl573<span> and do you recognize 'Listina'? Please review to see more of dear Dromeda and Bella too!**


End file.
